1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to structural panels generally adapted to be mounted on commercial and domestic edifices and other structures.
In particular, the subject invention pertains to a composite structural panel which is adapted to be easily secured to an external or internal base structure.
Still further, the subject invention relates to a composite structural panel which is of relatively lightweight and structurally formed to accept the force bearing loads associated with external environmental loads.
Further, the subject invention pertains to a composite structural panel which is highly thermally insulative and protects the structure from extreme external environment conditions associated with rain, wind erosion, temperature fluctuations, and associated external environmental parameters.
The subject invention relates to a composite structural panel to be mounted to a base surface and provide protection from environmental elements. In particular, the present invention directs itself to a composite structural panel formed of laminated members which are adapted for placement on the exterior of buildings or other edifices or structures. More particularly, this invention directs itself to a composite structural panel having a central honeycomb layer formed of a plastic material and having box-like channels formed therethrough and being sandwiched between a pair of bonding layers.
Further, the bonding layers are formed from a porous reinforcement material. Additionally, this invention directs itself to a composite structural panel having a pair of support surfaces which are, respectively, laminated to the bonding layers of the composite structural panel.
2. Prior Art
Laminated panels are well-known in the art. In general, such prior art panels include some type of core material with a skin coating. In many instances, the problems of such prior art panels are that the panels are formed of materials which do not bond efficiently with one another and, thus, are not structurally sound, nor do they allow for extended use. Often, expansion of the panels due to environmental conditions, such as temperature, will cause structural problems in the building to which the panels are affixed. Additionally, mechanical stresses, such as uneven loads placed on the panels, may cause the panels to tear apart. It is a purpose of the subject invention to provide a combination of elements making up a composite structural panel which allows for efficient and strong bonding between the outer structural layers which are laminated to, or otherwise bonded to, a central honeycomb layer. The problems associated with expansion or mechanical stress on the panels are easily overcome through the effective bonding of the laminated layers to the central core layer.
In some prior art structural panels, the overall structure is formed of flat panels which are laminated to each other in solid construction. Such prior art panels are generally relatively heavy and do not take advantage of the thermal insulative properties of honeycomb structures.
In other prior art designs where honeycomb structures are used, there is a problem in forming a structurally secure system which is sturdy enough to withstand the loads applied thereto.